


Fluffy

by slytheringurrl



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey has no strength to resist after being cornered by Donna and Abby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> Abby is Donna and Harvey's child. This can be read as a continuation to "Apple Picking" and "Noises". This was also written for my kid!fic spot on my trope_bingo card!

Harvey walked into the apartment hours after Donna had returned home from Pearson Specter.  He smiled at his wife as he tossed his keys and phone on the table.  "Sorry I'm late," he muttered as he planted a kiss on her cheek. "The guy was being a bastard and wouldn't settle."  
  
She laughed.  "Well, I had a very interesting day.  And by the way, what have you been teaching our daughter about law?"  
  
"Why?" he asked, confused.  Donna always had thought that his and Abby's bonding time over his cases was adorable.  "What did I do?"  
  
"She just tried to blackmail me into getting her a dog.  She was going to name it Cookies and Cream."  
  
"Okay," Harvey defended himself.  "I never told her to try it on us.  Maybe Mike told her."  
  
"I can't believe that you're still blaming all the problems in the world on Mike," she groaned good-naturedly.  "Either way, what do you think?"  
  
"To get her a dog?"  
  
"No, to get milk to go along with her cookies," she replied, her voice oozing with sarcasm.  "Yes, to get her a dog, Harvey!"  
  
Harvey sighed.  "Do you really think that's a good idea?" he questioned, his sensible side coming out.  "We live in an apartment with a five year old."  
  
"Her birthday's coming up though.  She'd be so happy," Donna pointed out, looking at him hopefully.    
  
He then smiled, finally understanding with she was hinting at.  "You want a dog, don't you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"Fine," she finally admitted.  "I think it would be fun.  Or, we could have another kid.  That could be fun, too," she said conspiratorially, winking at him.    
  
"No more kids.  We can get a dog," he decided.  He then pulled his wife close to him.  "But, that doesn't mean we can't practice," he said with a grin.  
  
"That's such a cliche line, Harvey," she said with a giggle.  "But, it's kinda cute."  
  
"Come on, anything I say is amazing," he said cockily.    
  
"Now, you've successfully ruined the moment," she muttered.  "Anyway, we need to go dog shopping!"  
  
"That sounds awful." He groaned.  "We're not buying furniture.  We're getting our daughter a life-long companion."  
  
She frowned.  "Whatever you say, Harvey."  
  
\----  
  
"I'm getting a dog, I'm getting a dog!" Abby sang as she jumped around Harvey's office in excitement.  She had come to Pearson Specter after school and her happiness still hadn't waned, even though they had told her about the dog hours ago.  
  
"I know, sweetie," Harvey said.  "Do you know what kind of dog you want?" he asked, hoping that she'd stop bouncing off the walls.    
  
She nodded quickly.  "A Japanese Chin," she proclaimed.  "I'm going to name it Fluffy."  
  
"Who's name is going to be Fluffy?" Mike questioned as he walked into the office.    
  
"My dog's."  
  
"You're getting a dog?  Really?" he asked, looking at Harvey with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes," Harvey muttered.  "Against my better judgement."  
  
"It can't be _that_ bad," Mike assured the older man.  "And, it seems like Abby's happy."  
  
"Yeah.  So's Donna.  They're both over the moon.  Apparently, the dog is going to have his own bed or something and to put it shortly, they have way too many elaborate plans for a dog that's name is going to be Fluffy."  
  
"That is a pretty-" Mike coughed, "interesting name."  
  
"She wanted to name it Cookies and Cream before so Fluffy is a step up."  
  
Mike nodded in agreement.  "You're so whipped," he cackled.  "First, a kid, now a dog.  What next?  A minivan?"  
  
"Never," Harvey vowed.  "I will never, ever, buy a minivan."  
  
Mike laughed. He knew that whatever happened, Harvey wouldn't sacrifice his style; after all, even as a baby, his daughter was always dressed to the nines in some random eco, earth-friendly shit that was crazy overpriced.  "You're getting your dog from a breeder, aren't you?" he asked knowingly.  
  
"Of course," the other man replied.  "It's going to be the best dog ever!"  
  
\----  
  
Three weeks later, Donna, Harvey and Abby drove out to the breeder in Upstate New York, which was about two and a half hours away.  
  
Upon arriving, Abby was out of the car in seconds, anxiously glancing around.  "Where are the dogs, daddy?" she asked worriedly.  "Did we get lost?"  
  
"They're inside, honey," Harvey reassured her as they walked into the building.  Then, they met the breeder who again told a panicked Abby that the dogs were eagerly waiting for her.  When the breeder took the three of them into a room with five small puppies racing around, Abby eagerly began her search for the 'perfect' dog.  
  
Harvey smiled as he watched her finally scoop one small black and white puppy into her arms.  She sat down, her red hair falling on her face, and leaned over the puppy and kissed it.  "Hi," she whispered, petting him carefully.  
  
"Is this Fluffy?" Harvey asked, kneeling next to his daughter.    
  
She nodded enthusiastically.  "Yep!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
